Scarlet Roses
by Galaxy14
Summary: Everyone is gone except six kids and they aren't the best group... lets hope the world doesn't end for them too...
1. Chapter 1

_**Scarlet Roses**_

_A field of scarlet roses…_

_A sky turned red…_

_A battlefield left empty by the ravages of time…_

_A group tries to survive on their own…_

_Will they make it?_

Day Twenty-Three

_Date: August 13, 2016_

We still wander around the battlefield. Not knowing where to go nor what to do, we have no means of communication, so we have to stay together. The only thing we really know about this place is that it is very desolate. The battlefield is a very depressing place; it's just a field of grass with many patches of either dust, or ashes. In one corner of the battlefield I found a few grave markers, they were just plain white and small, no names just dates. We haven't seen anyone since, well, in a long time. And there is a dark sky to the right of me as I write this entry. This was the one last piece of the world as we knew it before everything just, disappeared. There are only six of us here, or so we think. It's only me, Sylar, Logan, Johnny, Stephen and Ally. My name is Haley, but I haven't told anyone that yet. Who's to say that they work for the government and they're using fake names too? My alias is Katrina, and that's what the rest of them call me also.

So far Sylar, a very tall dark haired boy, is the oldest and he has tried so many times to take control of our little group of six. Stephen and I both agree that Sylar has some problems and that he should not ever be able to lead anyone. The only person out of us six that want him to lead is the only other girl beside myself, Ally. She's a tall girl, almost at Sylars' height, her hair is black and she's very bossy, just like him. They've both tried hard to gain confidence from Logan and Johnny. Maybe because they're the oldest? Maybe they try because they just like being in control? Sylar is nineteen years old and Ally is seventeen. The rest of us are younger obviously. Johnny is sixteen, Logan is thirteen and Stephen and I are both fifteen. And just for the sake of this journal I guess I should describe them, you know, if we die, maybe someone could recognize us. If there's still anyone out there. Johnny has dirty blonde hair almost hanging down into his eyes, which are deep blue. They remind me of the color of the ocean on a cloudy day. He is also sort of tall, but only a few inches taller than me, so technically that makes him average height for his age. Next would be Logan, he's the youngest being only thirteen years old. And he totally acts like it, whenever someone says something he doesn't like he gets all angry and throws a tantrum. So maybe he doesn't act like he's thirteen, he acts like he's five. I'm not trying to be rude though, I'm just stating the facts here. Okay, Logan's hair is chestnut brown and his eyes are too. I find it quite odd that someone can have the same color eyes as their hair. I know, it sounds absurd, but it's just one of those things that bug me. Another one of the boys is Stephen. He's the only guy who is my age and the only guy that I actually pay any attention to other than Johnny. Stephen has light brown hair, kind of like the sand at the beach when it gets wet after a huge rainstorm. He is also almost the same height as me, but the one thing I find odd about him are his eyes. His eyes are a metallic silvery color. I don't feel like describing Sylar or Ally right now, because I don't like them, and because I don't think that anyone would like to claim them as their children if someone did find us. I know I wouldn't be proud to have them as my children.

I don't know why I just began to write in this notebook, I've had it since the first day. That very first day all of this began. The first day was two years ago, yea; it wasn't just three weeks ago. Two years ago something just happened; I think it might've been a bomb. Maybe it was a nuclear disaster but everyone started to disappear slowly. But before that there were huge natural disasters. They were all over the news, a fire in London leaving it in ruins, a tsunami in Japan that also hit Hawaii. The coldest winter ever was recorded and the warmest summer, too. The only significant thing in America was that there was a huge outbreak of tornadoes all around the country. So basically, the world was falling apart. I felt like I was in the movie "The Day After Tomorrow" and that's not a good feeling. The last thing I remember seeing on the news was that a nuclear power plant in Japan had been set off by the tsunami, it was just like after the disaster in 2011, only more followed, and it was worse. The wind was very strong that season and it carried all the radiation across the Pacific Ocean to the west coast of the Americas. First my parents disappeared, then the neighbors, then the neighborhood. I stopped going to school after my parents disappeared in the first week or so. Then, when the neighbors started disappearing I packed up my stuff and just kind of wandered around. Wandering around trying to find other people, and people who were my age too. After wandering for about a year without seeing anyone I came across a very odd place in the middle of a big city, I didn't even know where I was anymore. There was a big field, a battlefield, in the middle of a city. I think anyone would have the same reaction as I did. Seeing the battlefield I stopped in my tracks, just seconds ago I was walking through what was left of a concrete forest and now a battlefield? At first I thought that I could've been in New York City, you know, with Central Park, just without all the trees. But it turns out we were somewhere a lot further away than New York City, we were in Montreal. Well that's what Stephen told me, he's the one who had been keeping a map of everything.

Anyway, today was another one of those days where Sylar tried to take over. I don't remember why this came up once again but it did, he's a persistent guy. I overheard Sylar talking to Ally when they thought that I had taken the rest of the group to explore and get more supplies for our little campground. "Ally, we should leave. The others are holding us back, they're going to start to take all the supplies for themselves and leave us to fend for ourselves," Sylar says in a low whisper.

"Are you sure? They seem nice enough, and they're younger so they wouldn't want to leave anyone out I bet," she replies in a voice barely audible over the wind whistling through the tall trees around where they stood on the edge of the battlefield. The next comment from Sylar I couldn't hear at all so I decided to leave before they caught me spying on them. I ran across the empty battlefield not quite at a sprint but close enough.

I caught up to Johnny, Logan and Stephen near the edge of the city. It still haunts me that no one is here, it was such an active place before all of this happened. Stephen told us stories about how it was before the disasters. He said the skies were always blue with little to no clouds at any given time where he visited. The most beautiful part of the city, he said, was the sunsets. While the sun set over the horizon it painted beautiful colors across the sky, pinks and oranges and brilliant shades of red. But now the sky remains a dark shade of gray most days. The skies are filled with constant cloud cover and it rains more than it should, causing the ground to stay muddy for weeks on end. And now that it's getting closer to winter we've been trying to find a good place to make shelter other than in the battlefield. Sylar had us stay in the open to make sure that, even when we were sleeping, that no planes or helicopters would fly overhead. Obviously that hasn't happened because we are all still here, and I continue to write in this journal. Maybe someday someone will find it and read about what happened after these disasters. And I still hope that when this is over, if I'm not here, that someone will recognize it's me who's writing this entry.

So after all of Stephens' descriptions of how this place was before the destruction he began talking about what was going on in the news the day he left his house. He said that a few of the nuclear power plants exploded in Japan and since the wind was blowing across the Pacific to the Americas it was possible that there could be radiation. That's what he thinks caused all of these people to disappear. But I think differently. If it was radiation poisoning we would see a whole lot more dead bodies around the streets. And to think about it, we haven't really seen any dead bodies around. Anywhere. After gathering a few supplies and more canned food for tonight I gathered the small group together and we all headed back. It was almost ten o'clock when we actually got back to camp. And guess who wasn't there. Sylar and Ally. They apparently left after they were sure I was gone. But there was no time to try to track them down tonight. Stephen was the one who finally said something. "I personally think it's better here without them."

Well, until I get more free time I won't be able to write anything more. So until then, let's hope we survive.

~Haley


	2. Chapter 2

Day Twenty-Seven

Date: August 17, 2016

This week has been so busy, that's why I haven't written anything. Logan has gotten sick with some kind of the flu that should go away in a few days, we hope. On the up side, Johnny found a good place to stay in the ghost city. The place is on the second story of an office building. Johnny then found a nice little house and brought a bunch of the furniture to the office building with Stephens help. So now we have our own little house, kind of. The office building is really nice; it's in the corner of the building so it is insulated quite nicely and another good thing. I only have to feed three other people other than myself, because Ally and Sylar left that day. We could've followed them, the snow had just fallen earlier that day and their tracks led to the west. But Johnny said that we shouldn't because it's better to worry about ourselves, not others.

At this moment I'm sitting next to Logan who is lying in bed and coughing up a lung. I bet it hurts and I wish we could find some medicine for him, but we haven't had any luck finding anything but food and water.

A couple days ago Johnny wanted Stephen and I to go explore, so we did. We wandered around the outskirts of the city for a few long hours in silence. I guess both of us didn't have a clue what to say. It was really awkward and I really wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know how to start. So we wandered around until we came to the edge of a patch of woods. I paused but Stephen kept going, so I followed. I had no idea why he kept going because we had seen wolf tracks leading this way just a few meters back. But he did. I followed behind him, letting him take a far enough lead so I could turn and run as quickly as I could if there was any trouble. After a few minutes the trees began to thin out and Stephen stopped and looked out over the earth in front of him. I stopped beside him; we were now both looking out over a vast field of beautiful red roses. The ground around the millions of roses was pure white with the blanket of new snow that fell the previous night. The snow only made it more beautiful, and I felt like I was in a scene from a romance movie. You know, when the two characters that both like each other haven't admitted it to the other and this is the scene where they finally do. I wanted to tell Stephen how I felt but I absolutely couldn't. What if he didn't like me? What if he made fun of me if I brought it up?

So I decided to not say anything. We both walked in silence down to the field and stared until Stephen FINALLY broke the agonizing silence. "How amazing is this? The one thing that survives whatever happened halfway around the world is a field of roses… I guess God wanted to tell someone something."

"Yea I guess so… don't you feel like this is a scene from a movie? It's so beautiful," I replied nervously. Trying not to hint too much that I liked him.

"Yea definitely... But we should get back so Johnny doesn't have to complain as much," Stephen replies not looking at me. Just after taking our last look at the field, as our gazes turned back toward the city. There was a blinding explosion. Orange flames licked at the skies and the roofs of other buildings. Skyscrapers crumbled and a huge cloud of thick black smoke rose into the clear blue sky, tainting it with hues of navy and grey.

Stephen stares on in horror then sprints toward the city. Heading to the building where we left the others. But no happiness came as we stopped blocks away from the apartments. Our building was up in flames and crumbling as we arrived. There was screaming inside, calls for help. But those calls couldn't be answered. We knew it was Johnny. He and Logan were on the second floor. And it was too late, there was a sickening screech of metal as it bent and twisted under the fiery frame then the whole building finally collapsed on itself. Nine stories of iron and brick came crashing down on top of our friends. I turned away facing Stephen as he watched in horror right beside me.

Stephen closed the distance between us and put his arm around me telling me it'd be okay. I cried into his shoulder for at least twenty minutes rambling on about how we should've gotten back quicker. As I did rain began to pour down from the heavens putting out the last of the remaining fires and cooling down the blazing metal.

"Katrina, we should go try try to find them. They could've made it," Stephen says in a very low, monotone voice. As if he was in actual pain from them dying. But I was more horrified to see if we found their bodies. Scorched with burns and crushed by the heavy iron or just ashes. Incinerated by the inferno.

"Okay, let's go find them," I reply sullenly. Not happy at all that we have to go find them. We both begin to head toward the wreckage and pick through bits and pieces of what's left of the building. Right before I turn over another slab I hear a faint call. A very faint voice calling out for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Twenty-seven

Date: August 17, 2016

"Johnny? Where are you? JOHNNY!" I cry out over and over searching for the location of his voice. I frantically turn over slabs of rubble in search of my possibly dying friend.

"Katrina! Over here I found him!" Stephen yells a couple hundred feet away. I look up from my pile of rubble and see him waving his hands to get my attention. I sigh in relief, thinking 'thank gosh he's alive'. But once I make my way over to my friends I can see that he won't be alive for very long. He must have been in the most unluckiest places. There was a huge collumn of metal laying on top of the right side of his body. Only his head was unharmed from the bonecrushing weight. I knelt down beside the helpless looking blonde boy. His blue eyes pleaded with me to help him but he couldn't form any words with his mouth.

"It's gonna be okay Johnny. Stephen and I are going to get you out of this. Don't worry buddy," I say, my voice barely hinting at hysteria. Stephen notices though. I'm getting frantic, I have to save my friend. No matter what I'm never leaving any of them behind. I couldn't. We were like a family now, I find it impossible to leave a family member behind.

"K... Katrina... I'm s-sorry... Logan. He d-died... bef-fore the fire... t-too sick..." Johnny manages to say under the weight of the column.

"Don't be sorry Johnny. It's gonna be okay. I promise me and Stephen will get you out."

"No... K-Katrina... I'm sor-ry."

And those were his last words. Stephen and I finally managed to get the column off of him, we saw the full extent of his injuries. The whole right side of his body, all his bones were crushed and completely untreatable. So even if we had gotten this off in time he still would've died. His death was the most traumatizing thing I had ever seen. In front of me, just two feet away a sixteen year old, my friend, died. His stormy blue eyes stayed open as he passed, the color faded from his dazzling eyes, leaving them grey and almost colorless, like the rest of his body. May Johnny Thyson rest in peace.

A few seconds later Stephen was beside me. Hugging me close, I noticed the salty tears that rolled down his cheeks first. He didn't even realize he was crying. I found that amazing but I had no time to think about it. Johnny was dead and so was Logan Parson. At least he hadn't died in this horrible deed. He had died of the flu. And I think I'd much rather die of a virus than in this tragic accident. If it was an accident.

When Stephen and I finally pulled ourselves together we went to the edge of town to find a new place to get out of the bitter cold of the night. But after hours of searching we still couldn't find a shelter. And then it began to rain.

"Katrina, I think we should go back to the roses. The trees around there could give us plenty of shelter from the rain," Stephen said while walking beside me.

"Okay, let's go, it's a pretty good idea," I reply. So then we head off to the field of roses we found earlier. Just an hour later we arrived back at the roses, so Stephen and I went to work setting up camp. It was going to be a cold night, I could already feel the cool chill in the air as the sun began to set.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Twenty-eight

Date: August 18, 2016

Nothing to report here. I haven't seen anyone around, not like I would anyway. There's only empty space everywhere, all hope is lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Date Fifty-Nine

Day: October 11, 2016

The world we know is just a sad reminder of what used to be. Even when my little group arrived here, it has changed so much. The city is in ruins from the bomb going off almost all the buildings burned down. And I'm the only one left. Haley Anne McLenn. The only person left in this unforgiving wasteland. Just a few days ago I had buried my friends. Ally, Johnny, Logan, and Stephen. Poor Stephen. He had just died, a day before today.


	6. Chapter 6

Day _

Date _

No more entries. The book is dead. But to one person it's not, that person was the rescue worker who came to find the survivors. His team had been assigned this area and he had been the first to find the girl among four newly dug graves. This diary was in her hands and a gun was beside her. There was no doubt she had shot herself. There were so many pieces of evidence. The empty shell, the bullet wound through the girls head, the ground around her stained crimson. I picked up the diary and read the last entry.

It read:

'If anyone finds this diary, please read through and find our names. I was the last survivor out of my group. My name is Haley Anne McLenn. The date today is October 11, 2016. Goodbye lovely world, hold this as my last request.'

Today is October 13. Just two days after the girl had shot herself. If only we hadn't stayed in the previous area as long as we did. We would've been on time. And we could've saved this poor girls life. But the end has come for her and her friends. As I slip the diary into my coat I lift the girl's hands and cross them across her chest gently. I then stand and turn away from the girl, I never look back at them again. Why would I? Katrina never wanted me in her group. That's why I left. Sylar Jakobson, the only kid to survive out of the group had made it. All on his own. And now the memory of his 'friends' would never live on. No one would ever see the diary again. Not until the day he died.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hey everyone, sorry for the long wait and the horrible last three chapters. But I finished it none the less. I really didn't mean for it to turn out so short, but I hope it satisfies everything. It feels very good to finally finish a long story (I never have)<strong>_ **_and if you would, please comment ^_^ thanks for reading everyone_**


End file.
